


forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, andreil being domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: soft andreil featuring coffee, kisses, and cuddling





	forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt asking for andreil fluff
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

It had been a long week. Trying to adjust to his captain position without Dan by his side, wrangling the new Foxes, setting up his class schedule, and night practices with Kevin had left Neil exhausted and tense. His back felt like a tangle of knots and his shoulders burned warm with constant ache. Neil flopped down in one of the bean bag chairs in front of the TV and huffed out a sigh of relief at being off his feet. “I’m going to die,” Neil groaned, throwing an arm up over his eyes.

“Drama queen,” Andrew said from the kitchen, leaning against the counter and waiting for the coffee pot to finish its brew cycle.

“No, that’s Kevin.” Neil replied.

Andrew huffed out a sound that might have been a laugh. “Coffee?”

“Yes, two sugars.”

Neil could hear sounds coming from the kitchen that sounded like Andrew rooting through the cabinets and pulling out mugs. A short while later Andrew kicked his foot and Neil pulled his arm off of his face. “Here.” Andrew held out his mug and Neil took it gratefully, cradling the mug in his hands. Andrew sat himself on the floor next to Neil, resting his back against the side of the bean bag.

“Thank you,” Neil said, taking a drink out of his mug. He held the mug in his left hand and let his right hand drag through Andrew’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Andrew tilted his head back a little, humming softly in the back of his throat. Neil hid his smile behind his coffee mug. They drank their coffee in silence, Neil’s hand gently carding through Andrew’s hair lazily.

Neil placed his empty cup to the side, “Where’s Kevin?” He asked, his hand dropping down to Andrew’s ear lobe and tugging gently. Andrew shivered and knocked his hand away.

“Thea came down to visit, so he’s with her.”

Neil nodded. After a few minutes he reached out a hand and tugged on Andrew’s sleeve. “Come here.” He said, but it sounded like a question. Andrew rolled his eyes but went with Neil’s urging, climbing up onto the bean bag chair and leaving his mug on the floor. Neil wiggled a little to the left to give Andrew a little more room, but Andrew tangled a hand in Neil’s shirt to hold him in place. Their legs tangled together and Neil dropped his head so their foreheads could touch.

“Did you know you have freckles?” Neil asked.

Andrew scowled a little. “No, I don’t.”

“You do.” Neil said, tilting his head down to brush kisses along Andrew’s pale cheek bones and the light smattering of freckles there. “Right there,” He said, and then kissed Andrew’s nose. “Here too.”

“Shut up.” Andrew turned his head a little so he could press his lips to Neil’s. “You’re being sappy.” He said when he pulled back.

Neil kicked Andrew’s leg where it was tangled up against his. “You like it.” Neil said before leaning in for another kiss.

“I don’t think so,” Andrew said, between kisses. “I hate you, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Neil said, tangling his hands in Andrew’s hair to guide him in for another kiss.

Andrew bit down on Neil’s bottom lip and tugged just enough to make Neil whine. Andrew kept one hand tangled in Neil’s shirt and slid the other up to Neil’s neck, reaching behind to rub the back of his neck. Neil moaned against Andrew’s lips, chasing after his kisses when Andrew pulled away.

“Junkie,” Andrew teased.

“Guilty,” Neil said, pressing a kiss to Andrew’s jaw.

Andrew slid his hands down to the hem of Neil’s shirt, letting his hands rest there. He looked up at Neil and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Neil said and Andrew pulled his shirt off in one fluid motion, ruffling Neil’s hair a little as he yanked it over his head.

“You have freckles too.” Andrew said. They were light but covered Neil’s shoulders and upper arms.

“So I do,” Neil said.

“So you do,” Andrew agreed, pressing a kiss to Neil’s shoulder fondly. “I have plans for you,” Andrew murmured against the skin, dragging his teeth over Neil’s hot iron scar and making him shiver. “It might take longer than the time we have.”

“Then you better get started,” Neil said and Andrew kissed him soundly in response.


End file.
